Ebb and Flow
by PhaiFan
Summary: The tide retreats, but it always returns to its home at the shore. Often there are obstacles that get in the way and slow it down, but the return is inevitable and unstoppable. The same is true of the love of two soul mates. Rated T, possibly M later
1. Chapter 1

**Please forgive any historical inaccuracies. "Close" not only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades, but also in fanfic!**

**Real life often gets in the way of our plans and what we want. Especially when you are the King.**

**This one is has some romance, humor, a _lot_ of frustration, and some sappy, mushy stuff. You won't find too much angst here. I just can't handle any more angst for a while. The world is sad enough as it is.**

**And the usual...I don't own anything to do with the movie, the characters, etc. I just enjoy playing with them.**

**Rating: K+ for most, a few mild M's later  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hephaestion was exhausted. He flopped down on his bed inside the palace of Patala. He had been working practically non-stop for weeks now and had decided to take a much needed break. Rolling onto his stomach, he rested his head on his folded arms and sighed into his pillow. So much to do still…<p>

He smiled softly to himself. Alexander could be such a slave driver. The staggering amount of work that he had given him would have overwhelmed most men. He was, thankfully, not most men. He had been given such monumental tasks precisely _because_ of that. No matter what the situation or the job ahead, he had never once failed to meet or exceed Alexander's expectations, and he certainly did not plan on starting now.

He had already accomplished much. The rajah and most of the natives of Patala had fled when they heard of Alexander's advancement towards their city. On Alexander's orders, Hephaestion had been placed in charge of building a wall around the citadel, as well as fortifying the harbor and building a dockyard for the fleet. Alexander felt the area of the Indus delta, where the river branched into two, to be of great strategic importance. He had stayed long enough to see the work get underway, and then set sail down the western branch of the river to explore. He would be returning shortly, but then planned on setting out almost immediately to explore the eastern branch of the river.

Alexander never ceased to amaze him. The life-threatening injury he had sustained had only slowed him down a short time, at least publicly. Hephaestion knew all too well that Alexander still suffered with it greatly, though he rarely allowed it to show. He even tried to hide it from Hephaestion, not that it ever did any good. He could tell from the slightest hitch of breath when something was not right. Most of the time he did not mention it, not wishing to call unwanted attention to the matter. As far as Alexander was concerned, it was irrelevant. His drive and ambition overpowered any weakness he might have and pushed him relentlessly forward.

Though he was sure of Alexander's success, Hephaestion still worried about him.

Shaking off the drowsiness that threatened to overtake him, Hephaestion drug himself up off the bed and back to his desk and the task at hand. He was still drawing up plans for more work on the docks, as well as mapping out the series of wells he intended to dig in the adjoining region. It seemed at times that all he did was paperwork. Sometimes the only army he felt like he was in charge of was the army of never-ending reports and maps that littered his desk and just about every other surface in his quarters.

He admitted that he envied Alexander at this point. He envied him sailing down the river, the feeling of freedom as the ships slipped gracefully through the waters, and seeing all the wonders to be found along the way. He closed his eyes and could picture Alexander standing at the bow of the ship, his golden curls ruffled by the breeze, and the warm sun shining on his golden cuirass. Alexander truly had no idea, nor did he really care, how regal and breathtaking he was to those around him.

Hephaestion smiled wistfully. He missed his Alexander. Over the last year and a half, they had spent far more time apart than together. There was always a city to build or reinforce, governments to be put in place, bridges and docks to build, supplies to be gathered, the list went on. There had been a period of 6 or 7 months where they had not seen each other at all. Their return trip, since deciding to turn for home, had been anything but quick and easy, and they still had much to do and much ground to cover before they reached their journey's end. He knew it would be much more of the same for him, at least for a while. He was glad Alexander trusted him enough to leave him in charge of these things, but sometimes he wished he wasn't so damned good at his job. He chuckled softly at that thought.

A knocking on his door snapped him out of his daydreams. "Enter" he commanded, moving to stand in front of his desk.

One of his pages entered, holding a scroll. The boy glanced up at him shyly before looking down to study his feet. Hephaestion smiled. He could remember being that shy and awkward at that age himself. He tried to reassure the boy, keeping his voice soft.

"What is it, Damon? Speak!"

The boy stepped forward and reached out, handing the scroll to Hephaestion. "A messenger brought this for you. He said it was from King Alexander."

Hephaestion's introspective mood instantly brightened. He patted the boy on the shoulder. "Thank you Damon, you may go now." Hephaestion flashed him a brilliant smile.

The boy blushed profusely and practically ran from the room. It made Hephaestion laugh.

Taking the scroll, he walked back to his desk and sat down in his chair. He fingered the wax seal gently. It was definitely Alexander's seal. Just looking at the scroll made him smile. If he were to admit it, anything at all from Alexander made him smile. If it was only a one-line greeting, it would have still made him happy. At least his Alexander had taken time to write him. Hopefully it was not merely business he had written about. That brought a slight frown to his lips and a crease between his brows.

"Hephaestion, you idiot!" he reproached himself. "Just open the damned letter!"

He carefully broke the seal and unrolled the scroll. It had not been dictated to a scribe. This was Alexander's own handwriting, which meant the letter was of a personal nature. His smile returned as he sat back to read.


	2. Chapter 2

_My dearest Hephaestion,_

_I hope this finds you doing well. I need not ask about your progress there, for you I know you are a perfectionist when it comes to your work and there is never any reason for me to question you._

_The trip down river has been exciting so far. There is so much to see and learn, and so many opportunities we can take advantage of. _

_The trip has not been without its perils. We encountered a great storm and had damage to some of our ships. As you know we had been without local guides since the tribesman had all fled the city, but we managed to find a few, capture them, and have used them to help guide us since. _

_The strangest thing happened here where the delta widens. The weather had forced us to shelter in a backwater. We woke to find our ships high and dry, out of the water! Needless to say we were all totally confused by this and the men were frightened. The local guides assured us that the water here recedes and returns at regular intervals and, sure enough, the water eventually returned. The opposite flow of current on its return caused a bit of a stir, but we managed it. _

_Just yesterday we finally reached the sea. It is beautiful, Hephaestion. I so wish you had been beside me to see it. I would love to be able to share everything with you, but…sadly, that is not possible. I need you too much in other areas. _

_But I do not want to talk about business here, so I will not go there._

_Back to the sea, it was beautiful as I said. The water stretched as far as the eye could see and beyond. It was a beautiful day. The sun on my shoulders and the sound of waves hitting the shore was so relaxing. You would have loved it, Phai. Someday, you and I will explore it together, maybe just the two of us. What a lovely place for a respite from our work._

_We pushed out into the deep a bit, until the shore seemed far away. I made my sacrifices to Poseidon, two perfect bulls, and poured libations and offered the golden cups to the sea as well. After that, we returned to shore._

_By the time you receive this, we will be on our way back and should be there in just a day or two I would guess. _

_You might wonder why I sent you this letter, when I could easily have told you all this when we returned. Truth be told, I simply miss you. As I write this, it is night. Selene is high in the sky, her countenance so bright that shadows fall just as they do when Helios crosses the sky. The light dances on the waves like so many gemstones. Yet, with all this beauty, all I can think of is you. Your beauty outshines it all._

_You must think me a sentimental fool, or at the very least that I sound like some woman pining after her lover. If that is how I sound, then so be it._

_You know me. I cannot sleep tonight, as often happens, so my mind wanders. This night, it wandered to you. Oh, do not think that it is a rare thing, for it is not. I think of you far more often than you would believe. If the men knew my thoughts some of the time, they would laugh at me for sure._

_The last couple of years have been difficult ones, not just for the army and all those with us, but for the two of us and our relationship. We have spent far more time apart than care to think about. I do not like it, but it has been necessary, as I know you understand. I can count the number of times we have actually been alone together in an intimate manner on one hand. That saddens me._

_I know, my Phai, that most expect that part of our relationship to be over, but I will never allow that to happen. Our times may be few and far between for now, but there will be times. I will make sure of it, somehow._

_We can discuss this further when I return. I think this is the stuff for a face to face talk. I fear that upon my return I will be besieged with questions and responsibilities that will not allow me to spend time with you as I would like, as so often happens. I know you are extremely busy yourself. All I can do is say that I will do my best to arrange it._

_I feel guilty. I feel like I have left you behind in more ways than one, and that has never been my intention. _

_I miss you so much at this moment that my chest aches with it. I know, I sound like a girl again. Be assured that I still love you as no other, perhaps more than ever, and that I still desire you despite how things appear._

_I am rambling now, forgive me._

_I look forward to seeing you very soon. _

_You remain the one person I love in the whole of the world._

_Yours always,_

_Alexander_


	3. Chapter 3

Hephaestion's face hurt from smiling so much. He hadn't stopped smiling since reading Alexander's letter. He went to sleep wearing a smile, and woke up with one. His heart felt lighter than it had in a year's time. He laughed quietly at himself. _And Alexander thought HE was acting like a girl? Ha! _He certainly wasn't the only one at the moment!

He had been taking his meals in his rooms so he could continue working, but had decided to take breakfast with the other generals this morning. He was in a good mood for a change and felt like being sociable. Most of them had seemed glad to see him out and about.

Ptolemy had scolded him gently about working too hard and remaining sequestered in his rooms. Perhaps he was right. It did feel good to be out and talking about something besides the papers on his desk for a while.

"It is nice to see you among the living, Hephaestion!" Ptolemy teased. "We were beginning to wonder if you were still alive in there. Your pages assured us that you were, but it is good to see it for ourselves."

"Yes!" Perdiccas chimed in, "It is good to see your ugly face once again!"

That drew laughter from all around. Certainly, no one there thought of him as ugly. Teasing him, however, was something they had always loved to do.

"And yours as well, Perdiccas." Hephaestion smirked. "It is so good to be missed. Your flattery touches me." He smiled at them and received grins in return.

Ever-wise and ever-observant Ptolemy studied his friend's face a moment. "Why the change in your mood, Hephaestion? I know Alexander is not back yet, so it is not that. Did you receive a love letter or something?" He winked at Hephaestion.

Hephaestion stared at him blankly for a moment and felt a slight blush creeping into his face. How in Hades did the man know absolutely everything that went on, everywhere, all the time?

"You _did_! How sweet! You are a lucky man, Hephaestion!" Ptolemy continued to tease him. The others all laughed.

"Ptolemy, you amaze me as always. You and your network of spies. If you must know, yes, I did receive a letter. Alexander is on his way back and should be here any day. But, how did you know of it?"

"It really was not that hard to figure out, Hephaestion. I knew a messenger had returned from down river, the way Alexander had gone, and I saw him hand a letter to your page, Damon. Now, today, you finally emerge from your cave and you are all smiles." He smiled gently at Hephaestion. "I do not mean to tease so much, my friend. It is just obvious that the letter you received made you happy. You have not smiled much lately, and it is good to see."

Hephaestion sighed. "I have not had time to smile, or laugh, or anything else for that matter these days." He laughed. "I think Alexander is trying to kill me!"

He looked at the faces of the men he considered friends. "Gentlemen, as much as I have enjoyed your company this morning, I have mountains of work waiting for me that I must attend to. Health to you all!"

He turned and headed back towards his rooms. He was still smiling. Even being teased about his relationship with Alexander had not troubled him today. He was anxious to get back to work. It would make the time pass quickly as he anticipated Alexander's return.

Sitting at his desk, looking at all the paperwork before him, his mind wandered. He decided to take a moment to do something much more important to him than go over reports and charts. A soft smile tugged at his lips. Taking a stylus and a blank parchment, he wrote.

_Alexander, my love,_

_I cannot tell you how happy I was to receive your letter. I have not stopped smiling since._

_Our friends teased me this morning and I did not even mind. You realize, of course, that they figured out I got a letter from you. There are not many secrets around here, and I daresay I failed miserably at hiding my feelings._

_I loved your description of the sea in the moonlight. I could close my eyes and picture it exactly as you described. I wish I had been there to share it with you. A stolen kiss in the moonlight would have been amazing._

_I am so looking forward to seeing you. I truly hope we can arrange some time together. _

_I love you more than life, my Alexander. I miss you. And, if I may be bold, there are things that I want to do with you…and to you…that make me blush. It has been far too long, and I ache for you._

_Yes, I know. It is my turn to sound like a girl. So be it._

_We owe each other at least a year's worth of kisses, and I intend to collect them all as soon as possible. Prepare yourself, my Alexander. I fully intend on showing you exactly how much you have been missed._

_Know that you have been in my thoughts at all times. _

_I love you always._

_Hephaestion._

He rolled the parchment and fixed it with his wax seal.

"Damon, I have an errand for you."

The boy, who had been quietly polishing Hephaestion's armor, stood immediately. "Yes, General Amyntoros. What may I do for you?"

"Take this letter to Alexander's quarters. Have one of his pages leave it on his bed so he will see it when he returns."

"Yes, sir. I will take care of it." The boy flashed a shy smile at the general, and then trotted off with the letter in hand.

Hephaestion sat back in his chair with his hands behind his head and a smug smile on his face. He had been thinking of spending time alone with Alexander ever since he received the letter, and it had, quite frankly, made him horny. He thought planting a few images along that line in his letter would get Alexander thinking. He knew him well, and he knew he would definitely get a reaction from him, and he knew what sort of reaction it would be.

Still smiling, he got back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander was glad to be back. The trip down river had been productive, but he looked forward to a few days on dry land before striking out again. Leaving the ship, he stopped on the newly built dock and took a quick look around. He felt like he was swaying, an after effect from the constant motion of the ship he supposed. Shaking it off, he walked up the dock towards the shore. He was quite pleased with what he could see so far. Much progress had been made on the harbor and the docks appeared to be at least halfway done. He smiled. Hephaestion never let him down.

He looked around, wondering where Hephaestion was. Surely he had been told that the ships had returned, but he saw no sign of him anywhere. He was disappointed to say the least. Hephaestion had been on his mind more than usual lately. He was missing him terribly at the moment. He knew that his favorite general had been a bit melancholy of late, and he figured it had a lot to do with the fact that they had no time together any more. Hephaestion was much more sensitive to such things than he would ever care to admit. Hopefully the letter he had sent had put a smile on that beautiful face.

"I am impressed!" Nearchus stated as he walked up beside Alexander. "Hephaestion has made great progress on the port here. It looks like we may actually be ahead of schedule!"

Alexander shook his head in agreement. "Does that really surprise you, Nearchus?" he asked with a smile.

Nearchus chuckled softly. "No, it does not. I'm surprised Hephaestion isn't here building the damned thing himself. It never ceases to amaze me how much the man can get done in such short amounts of time! You may be a brilliant military mind, my king, but that man has the sharpest mind for organization and diplomacy I have ever seen."

"You will get no argument from me on that point, Admiral" Alexander stated, with emphasis on Nearchus' new title. The man beamed at him in response. He was quite proud, as he should be.

Alexander sighed. "I suppose I should get settled in and then see how long the list of things that need my attention has become. I will see you at dinner, my friend. Health to you!"

He sent a couple of his pages off to get some food and wine to bring to his rooms and to bring his baggage from the ship. He winced slightly at a sharp pain in his chest. His wound, though much improved, would be a long time in healing completely. He tried not to let it show, but at times it gave him a great deal of discomfort. Sailing down river himself had been his idea. How could he expect his men to head out confidently to the sea if he was not willing and able to do it himself? Once he had explored both branches of the river himself, they would know what to expect and there would be no hesitation by anyone in setting off without him. The journey had, however, exhausted him. All he really felt like doing was returning to his rooms and taking a nap. He doubted that would happen.

He was stopped a few times on the way to his room by several who had questions for him and others who simply welcomed him back. By the time he got there, a tray of fruit and bread and a carafe of wine were waiting for him on his table. His baggage had been unpacked and everything put neatly in its place. He instructed his guards that he was not to be disturbed for the next few hours, unless it was Hephaestion of course, and shut the door behind him as he entered his rooms. His intention was to lie down for an hour or two. Everyone would probably assume he was working, and that was fine with him. He did not wish them to know how much this trip had taken out of him.

He sat down on the side of his bed and removed his boots. He stripped himself of his cuirass and pulled his tunic over his head, looking forward to lying down on the soft mattress with its pile of pillows…much more comfortable than his quarters on the ship. He poured himself a cup of wine and nibbled on a few dates and some warm bread with honey. With his belly full of food and wine, he could barely stay awake. As he flopped back onto the bed, he felt something hard beside his pillow. Reaching around, he pulled out a scroll. He smiled. It bore Hephaestion's seal on it. His smile grew wider. He sat cross legged in the middle of the bed and anxiously broke the seal and began to read.

By the time he finished reading the letter, he was grinning like a fool. _Oh Hephaestion_, he thought_, you are a devious one_. The letter was flirty and suggestive. He knew Hephaestion. The intent of the letter was to bait him and challenge him to respond. Oh yes, the man knew just what buttons to push to get a response, and he had succeeded. Sleepy as he was, he now had visions of rolling around and doing terribly naughty things to the writer of that letter. Part of him wanted to wake up it seemed, but the rest of his body would not cooperate.

_After I rest, Hephaestion. After I rest, you and I need to have a little chat. Or something._

He snuggled into his pillows, still holding the scroll, and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"You need to redo this section! Did you not read the plans I left for you? This section is off, and that part over there is too short! Come on…you are the engineers here…I should not have to explain this again!" Hephaestion growled. He was frustrated, tired, and more than a little irritable. Not only had he had to spend a good part of the afternoon holding the hands of his engineers and builders, who should have known what they were doing, but he had received word that the fleet was back. That meant Alexander was back. It also meant he had not been there to greet him. This pissed him off.

The men looked at each other and shrugged. Hephaestion was known for being even tempered and fair, and quite patient compared to most of them. This afternoon he had been short tempered, snappish, and had no patience whatsoever. They were all treading lightly now and trying to bend over backwards to please him. Slow as he was anger, he was not someone you wanted to deal with when that temper was lost. His engineers and chief builders were marking their corrections and trying to pacify him. The others simply tried to stay out of his way and hope he didn't notice them at all.

After personally walking them through the plans, again, and touring the building site to point out any problems, Hephaestion finally felt that things were once again under control.

"I am leaving you men to your work now. I trust that any confusion has been cleared up and that when I return tomorrow, this part will be completed according to plan." He mounted his horse and looked them over one last time. "Health to you, gentlemen."

He kicked at his horse's sides and took off at a swift pace towards the harbor and the fleet. All he could think of at the moment was seeing Alexander. He knew they had been back for several hours now, and hopefully Alexander had found the letter he had left for him. If the gods favored him, perhaps they would spend the evening enjoying each other's company. If anyone else came to him with a problem tonight, he thought he might have to lop their head off with his sword. He laughed at himself. Well, perhaps not that, but he would not be happy about it.

Stopping at the stables, he left his horse in the care of a groom and then strode purposefully towards the docks. The fleet was all anchored in the harbor. They were quite a majestic group of ships. Alexander was quite proud of them, and the captains of each ship took great pride in their vessel. Nearchus had just been appointed Admiral of the fleet, an excellent choice in Hephaestion's opinion. He had, after all, been effectively holding that position for nearly a year now, only without the title. He had proved quite competent and truly seemed to love being on the water.

After inquiring with some of the guards, he learned that Alexander had gone to his rooms and had left orders that he was not to be disturbed. Hephaestion smiled. Those orders typically did not apply to him, so he made his way back to the palace. It was time for their evening meal, and he hoped to dine with Alexander. He had missed him!

Just as he reached Alexander's rooms, the king came strolling down the hall towards him.  
>"Hephaestion!" he exclaimed, his smile nearly split his face from ear to ear.<p>

"Joy to you, Alexander!" It took everything Hephaestion had not to throw himself into Alexander's arms, but thought perhaps that was not such a good idea with guards, pages and others moving about.

Alexander, still smiling, walked towards him, placed his hands on his shoulders and gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the lips; nothing that would have raised any eyebrows. He was having a hard time not dragging Hephaestion back into his room and locking everyone out. Unfortunately, this was not the time.

"Welcome back, Alexander! I apologize that I was not here to greet you upon your return. I had matters to attend to further up the harbor. I got away as quickly as I could."

Alexander smiled at him warmly. "It is fine, Hephaestion. I have to say I am much impressed by the progress you have made so far! You always surpass my expectations!"

Hephaestion felt himself blush slightly and felt rather silly about it. "Things are going well. I ran into a small snag earlier today, but it has been resolved and work has resumed. Would you like a tour of the harbor? I can show you all that we have done so far, and bring you up to speed on the work we have yet to do."

Alexander sighed. "As much as I would like that, it will have to wait. I promised the generals I would dine with them this evening, and then we are to meet in the council room to go over a few things in the morning." He smiled sadly at Hephaestion and spoke softly. "There is always so much to do, Phai. I am sorry, but our time together will have to wait."

Hephaestion nodded. It was as always. The army and its concerns came first, as it had to. He had accepted that a long time ago, but it did not make it any easier to deal with at times. "It is fine, Alexander. I will join you all at dinner. We can talk and catch up then. I know everyone is anxious to hear of the things you had written to me about."

"Thank you, Hephaestion. You always understand." He threw an arm casually around Hephaestion's shoulder and gave him friendly squeeze. "Come then, let's go have our meal. I do not know about you, but I could use a bit of wine myself."

There were shouts of greeting from all around when Alexander entered the dining hall. Many of the men embraced him warmly. Regardless of everything they had gone through, he was still loved by the majority of them. They ate until they could barely move and drank sweet wine. The men listened, entranced, as Alexander told them all about their voyage down the river, and were fascinated as he described the ebb and flow of the tides.

"I can imagine you were quite disturbed to find your ships on dry ground, Alexander!" Perdiccas laughed. "I am sure it was quite a relief to find that the water would return!"

Alexander chuckled. "I will admit that I was more than a little worried at first, yes. I am Alexander, but even I cannot float a ship on dry land! Nearchus, I am afraid you would have been the admiral of a fleet of driftwood."

"Aye, Alexander, I would. But we made it to the sea, as you knew we would. The gods blessed us, and I think your sacrifices were well received. We shall conquer it all, Alexander! The sea is ours!" He fell over slightly as he said this, having had quite a bit of strong wine. Everyone laughed.

"My good Nearchus!" Alexander said, laughing, "I think the only thing you are going to conquer tonight is your bed…if you can make it that far!"

They all laughed again.

Hephaestion had been fairly quiet all evening. He had already learned about most of the things Alexander was telling them from the letter he had received. He sat back and simply enjoyed watching Alexander. The king was in his element. He chattered excitedly about his voyage and all the amazing things he had learned, as well as his goals for the near future. He was the center of attention, as he loved to be, and his enthusiasm was contagious. This was the Alexander they all loved. This was the man who could inspire them to do absolutely anything and fully believe there was nothing they could not accomplish.

Hephaestion sighed. He knew there would be no private time this evening. They all drank and talked far into the night. _Perhaps tomorrow_, he thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't throw things at me! If you know my writing, you know nothing is EVER as quick or simple as it should be. LOL Don't worry...we'll get there. Soon. Jared's soon? We'll have to wait and see.<em> ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, before the flaming arrows start, let me point out something. This story is about how much time they were apart, and how difficult it is for them to find time together even when they were in the same place. As much as I would like to see them humping like bunnies all over the place all the time, that is simply not what this is about. I want to show the hardships, constant interruptions, and responsibilities that keep them apart, and how their love eventually overcomes the obstacles in their path. **_

_**So please...do not do me bodily harm. They will have their time, and it will be quite worth it for both of them. :)**_

* * *

><p>Alexander woke early the next morning, stretching and yawning contentedly. It felt so good to sleep in a real bed in a room that wasn't rocking from side to side. He still felt a little like he was swaying when he stood up. As much as he loved being on the ships, he didn't think he would want to do it all the time. Nearchus, on the other hand, seemed to thrive on it. He was quite pleased with his choice of him as admiral.<p>

His attendants had already prepared a bath for him and sat out a tray with a carafe of sweet wine and plump dates. He eased himself down into the warm water, letting it soak the stiffness from his sore muscles, while munching on the sweet dates he loved so much. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the side of the tub. His thoughts once again returned to Hephaestion. Gods, how he loved the man. He had been disappointed, but not surprised, that they had not been able to have some one-on-one time last night. Being his first night back from his voyage, he had pretty much expected it. He saw the disappointment in Hephaestion's eyes, but also the understanding and acceptance that was always there.

The water had begun to cool, and he reluctantly drug himself out of the bath to dress and prepare for the day. They had a meeting in council this morning, and then he was to take a tour of the new city wall that had been constructed as well as an update on the progress of the wells in the neighboring area. Hephaestion wanted to personally take him on a tour of the docks and the harbor, but they would certainly not be alone for that. Nearchus would want to be present since it concerned the fleet.

He sighed heavily. Time alone with Hephaestion was not looking good. He had all day today and tomorrow morning, but then they were supposed to set out on the eastern branch of the river to explore that. It didn't leave much time for anything of a personal nature. True, he was the king and he could order anything he wanted, but it really wasn't that simple. Besides, he knew Hephaestion would not want too much attention drawn to that part of their relationship. Their closest companions were fully aware that the two were still lovers at times, but he did not want it to be general knowledge. There were many who would think that Hephaestion only got where he was from sleeping with the king…which was NOT true at all…but that is how it would be perceived. Others would think him weak for "losing to Hephaestion's thighs", as the joke went. No, discretion was prudent, though inconvenient. It frustrated them both.

He finished getting dressed and ready for the day and made his way towards the dining hall to have breakfast. Most of his companions were already there, filling themselves up on figs, roast fowl, and sweet honey cakes. He smiled. Hephaestion loved those honey cakes. They used to share them often when they would sneak away to be together.

"Joy to you, gentlemen!" He smiled at his men. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits these days, a fact which pleased him greatly even if it did surprise him as well.

"Joy to you, Alexander!" Nearchus chirped. He seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood. The others nodded to acknowledge the greeting, but were too busy stuffing their faces to speak up. Alexander did not take offense at this. He was just glad to see them relaxed and enjoying themselves.

He looked around the room but did not see Hephaestion. He bit back a frown, trying to hide his disappointment. He sat down at the table and sighed, not even realizing he had done so.

Ptolemy, who was sitting next to him, heard the sigh and glanced over at the king. He knew exactly what that sigh was about. "He is on his way, Alexander. He was detained briefly by one of his engineers."

Alexander stared at him a moment, wondering how on earth the man always knew exactly what was going on. Ptolemy knew better than most the state of his relationship with Hephaestion, and he never judged it. In fact, he seemed happy for them both. Finally, Alexander simply smiled at him and nodded.

He was eating his breakfast when he felt Ptolemy nudge his side gently with his elbow and incline his head towards the door. Hephaestion strode into the room, looking slightly irritated, but his face lit up when he saw Alexander.

Ptolemy and Nearchus exchanged a look. Those two were so obviously in love, at least to anyone who took the time to notice. It made both men smile.

Hephaestion dropped himself into the chair opposite Alexander and rested his chin on his hands, elbows propped on the table. He did not look happy.

Alexander chuckled softly. "Problems, Hephaestion?"

"Aye. I think sometimes I am leading a band of idiots. How something so simple can be made so complicated is beyond me!" he growled.

Perdiccas, who was seated next to Hephaestion, patted him on the shoulder. "You _are_ a perfectionist, Hephaestion, and quite good at what you do. If we had an army of builders who were all like you, everything would have been done in a weeks' time I would bet!"

Hephaestion frowned. "All I know is that after our meeting this morning, I have to ride out to the newest dock site and set a few things straight. Alexander…I am not sure how long I will be. Our tour of the docks may have to wait, again" he said apologetically.

Alexander smiled at him, letting his love for him show in his eyes and not really caring if anyone noticed. They were, after all, among friends. "It will be alright, Hephaestion. The docks will be there. We will find time, and soon."

Hephaestion held his gaze, and for a moment the rest of the world did not exist. He forced himself to snap out of it. He knew that Alexander was not really talking about the docks at all.

Soon. Yes…whatever "soon" meant.


	7. Chapter 7

The day passed quickly. Alexander spent the morning in council with his generals, all but Hephaestion that is. He had told Hephaestion to go on and deal with his problems and that he would fill him in on the meeting later. They had many things to discuss from their current campaign along with his plans for the immediate future. Their ultimate goal was still meeting up with everyone in Susa, but there was much to do between here and there. Even though the men were anxious to return, they were being surprisingly supportive of his ideas at this point. He was walking a fine line, however, and he knew it. Agreeing to return home had been a huge compromise on his part and had pacified the men, but he was not willing to just run back and not accomplish something on their way. So far, none of them had really grumbled about the things he had asked them to do since then. He was not going to pass through these lands without conquering them as well. So far, they had succeeded with little trouble.

The meeting had lasted longer than he had anticipated, and now he was tired and hungry. He ordered a meal to be brought to his rooms. He was feeling the effects from his injury again, as he tended to do when he was tired, and did not want to show that in front of his men. He had hoped to invite Hephaestion to share his lunch in private, but the general was still tied up with his engineers and builders over some issue with the docks. Sometimes he felt bad for giving Hephaestion so much to do. A lesser man would have probably failed miserably, but not his Hephaestion. No, it was unbelievable what the man could accomplish when he set his mind to it.

That did not, however, make him feel any better at the moment. He missed Hephaestion terribly. He had until midday tomorrow to find time to be with him, and it wasn't looking good. As he picked at his lunch, his mind wandered back to their youth, especially their years at Mieza. Their love was new and exhilarating, and they stole away every chance they got to talk or make love. They had all the time in the world it had seemed. He sighed. He would give anything now for the freedom and joy that they had felt back then. Times were so much simpler. He really had no right to complain. He had chosen this life, and was fully aware of the impact of his decisions, though some of the results were regrettable…such as his relationship with Hephaestion. He hated that it suffered as it did and truly wished he could make it up to him somehow.

Right now, his body was protesting and needed to rest.

* * *

><p>Hephaestion truly wanted to pull his hair out. Things seemed like they had been going smoothly, until Alexander came back that is. Since then it seemed like everything had fallen apart, and the fates seemed to be bent on keeping the two of them apart. It was beyond frustrating. He had been invited to have a private lunch with Alexander, but he had been unable to get away. He was sure he had snapped the heads off everyone that spoke to him and knew he probably owed a few apologies. That he would deal with later.<p>

He grabbed a quick bite to eat, washing it down with a couple cups of wine to take the edge off his frayed nerves. Leonnatus had informed him that the meeting with Alexander had run long and that the king had retired to his rooms to have lunch alone. That was several hours ago. Hephaestion decided to go in search of Alexander and see if he had time to tour the docks.

He ran into Alexander at the mouth of the harbor, talking with Nearchus. He thought Alexander looked tired, though he would certainly not say anything about it. Nearchus looked very happy, pointing with pride to various ships and laughing with Alexander.

They were facing away from him as he approached, so he moved up quietly behind them and placed his hands on Alexander's shoulders. He laughed as Alexander jumped, startled.

"It is a good thing I am a friend, Alexander. You should guard yourself more carefully!"

Alexander chuckled. "No one sneaks up on me but you, Hephaestion." He turned and gave him a quick hug. "We missed you in our meeting this morning. Do you have things under control with your builders now?"

Hephaestion sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. "Gods, I hope so. I think they have all gone mad all of a sudden. They are driving me crazy!"

Nearchus smiled at him sympathetically. "Well, all I can say Hephaestion is that the work you have done here so far is quite impressive. Do you want to give us a quick walk-through and bring us up to speed?"

"Sure" Hephaestion nodded. "Come on, you two. Let's start here, and I'll show you what we have done so far, and if you want, I'll show you the plans I have drawn up for the rest."

The next couple hours were spent doing just that. Nearchus seemed quite pleased. "This is just amazing, Hephaestion! This will be absolutely perfect for us! I am most impressed with both your progress and your design ideas. The harbor will be exactly what we need."

Alexander had watched Hephaestion as he showed them around. The man was obviously proud of his work, and seemed even more pleased that Alexander had approved. They exchanged a quick smile from time to time, and let their hands brush a few times. Once, Hephaestion had grabbed his hand and squeezed quickly before releasing it.

"It is nearly time for our supper, gentlemen. Hephaestion, would you care to dine with me this evening? I would be honored to share my meal with you." He smiled widely.

Hephaestion beamed at him. "It would be my pleasure, my king. Give me about an hour to wrap up a few things, and I will be there."

Nearchus smiled at the two of them. They obviously wanted to spend some time alone, and he was glad for them. They were each lucky to have someone who loved them so much. Perhaps he would have that someday himself.

Just as they turned to head back towards the palace, Perdiccas came trotting up to them.

"Alexander! Word has come from some of the advance scouts that there is trouble with the Oreitae. I think you need to speak with the men and advise them of what you want done."

Alexander groaned audibly and studied his feet for a moment. He nodded reluctantly. "Okay, Perdiccas. Tell them I will meet with them in the council room in half an hour. Gather the others if you would please and I will be there shortly."

Perdiccas left to gather the other generals.

Hephaestion felt his heart sink and could not keep the disappointment from showing on his face. "Well, Alexander, it seems the gods have other plans for us…again."

Alexander smiled sadly. "I am sorry, Hephaestion. I truly am. I do not know what else to do." He took Hephaestion's hand. If anyone saw it, he did not care. "I had so wanted to spend time with you this evening…"

Hephaestion squeezed his hand. "Oh, we'll be spending time together. Just the two of us and a room full of cranky generals. Not quite the romantic setting I had in mind. I suppose I should not complain. At least we are in the same place and not separated as we have been so often lately." He smiled wistfully. "Come on, my Alexander. Let's get this over with."

The men made their way to the meeting with heavy hearts. So close, and yet so far.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't kill me...just a little more to go.<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry about all the delays, but life sometimes has other plans for us than the ones we make ourselves. Our guys have been coping with that, but determined lovers will always find a way. These next two chapters I am posting will make it better.**_

* * *

><p>Alexander was totally exhausted. He tried very hard to hide his fatigue from his men, and especially did not want them to see how much his wound still bothered him. Oh, they would have understood, he had no doubt of that, but he wanted to keep them upbeat and excited about their future. He did not want them to spend their time worrying over him.<p>

The meeting had not lasted all that long, and they had just finished their evening meal. He knew he needed to rest his body, as it was protesting loudly now. Finally, he stood. "Gentlemen, I am going to retire to my quarters now. I have some correspondence to attend to. I will see all of you at breakfast. Health to you all!"

He caught Hephaestion's eye as he stood to leave, sending an unspoken message. The resulting smile in Hephaestion's eyes showed that the message had been received.

After a short time, Hephaestion stood, stretching and yawning. "I believe shall retire as well. Enjoy the rest of your evening, gentlemen. Health to you." He stood and exited the room, trying not to look as excited as he felt.

Ptolemy smiled a knowing smile. Leonnatus, Perdiccas and Nearchus all exchanged glances, and smiled as well. Everyone knew perfectly well where Hephaestion was headed.

* * *

><p>Alexander had made it back to his rooms and gotten as far as his table. He dropped into his chair and winced slightly as a sharp pain gripped him. He was so tired of this damned wound and prayed to the gods they would speed its healing. He had herbs and ointments that he had been applying to it that did help, but most of it was up to his body to heal itself on the inside. It was taking longer than he had expected and he was not pleased. It reminded him of his own mortality, something he tried hard not to think about.<p>

His attendants set about preparing his evening bath, laying out a robe for him, and fetching him a carafe of chilled, sweet wine. He sighed heavily, not sure he even had the strength to take his bath. The thought of just falling into bed was more than a little appealing. Closing his eyes, he nearly dozed off in his chair.

A soft knock on his door snapped him back from his semi-conscious state. He looked up to see Hephaestion strolling casually into the room, smiling the most stunning smile at him. Exhausted as he was, he felt his heartbeat speed up and his breath quicken. He could not stop his body's reaction to the blue-eyed general if he had wanted to. "Hephaestion! I did not know if you would come here tonight or not. I am glad that you did."

Hephaestion looked Alexander over briefly, and suddenly the plans in his head changed. He had come here fully intending on seducing his king and spending the entire night making love with him. Now…now it was going to be something else entirely. Alexander looked awful. He looked utterly exhausted, there were slight dark circles under his eyes, and he could tell by the way Alexander sat and breathed that his wound was bothering him again. Hephaestion was glad he had come. Alexander did not like to let this side…his vulnerable side…show in front of the men.

"Alexander, love, I must tell you that you look like shit."

That caught Alexander a little off guard. He had not been expecting that, for sure. "Thank you, Hephaestion. Your kind words touch me" he said with a smirk. "Is that truly what you came here to say?"

Hephaestion dropped to his knees, kneeling in front of Alexander, and taking his hands in his own. He placed a gentle kiss on the knuckles of each hand and smiled. "My Alexander, that is most certainly not what I came here to say…or to do. But you really do look like death warmed over, my friend. Your wound, it troubles you greatly still, I can tell."

Alexander sighed. "Yes, Phai. At times it hurts as surely as if it had just happened. Even when it does not hurt, I can tell that my body is not as strong as it once was. I tire more easily. It angers me. I do my best to push past it, but sometimes…such as now…I simply cannot push myself any further." He looked deeply into his lover's eyes. "Hephaestion, I had so wanted to make love with you this evening, but I fear I am not up to it."

Hephaestion rose and pulled Alexander to his feet, drawing him to a deep embrace.  
>He snuggled his face into Alexander's golden curls and spoke to him softly. "I would not do so now, even if you insisted. I love you too much to risk hurting you. Your body needs to heal, and that is much more important." He leaned back, blue eyes meeting darker grey ones. "I would like to stay with you, Alexander, even if we don't make love. I simply want to be with you."<p>

"I would like that as well, Hephaestion." He backed away from Hephaestion, then turned to speak to his pages. "I am not to be disturbed any further this evening. I do not care if the whole city is on fire, do not disturb me. Post a couple guards outside the door, and the rest of you may go." Turning back to Hephaestion, he smiled. "There. At least we will be alone and undisturbed tonight."

He returned to Hephaestion and wrapped his arms around the general's neck. "I do love you so, Phai. I would be lost without you." He smiled at him, his eyes showing all the love that he felt inside in their gaze. He laced his fingers in Hephaestion's silky hair and pulled his face closer. "There is nothing wrong with my lips, Hephaestion. They miss you."

Hephaestion felt Alexander's warm breath on his lips and suppressed a shiver. Leaning forward slightly, he tenderly pressed his lips to Alexander's. It was an achingly gentle kiss, his tongue barely tracing the outline of his lower before nipping at it playfully. He heard Alexander chuckle softly. He kissed him again, slightly deeper than before. It was taking all of his control to keep from ravaging his mouth, but he did not want to start something he could not finish so he did his best to keep it light, even when Alexander moaned softly into his mouth. His knees nearly buckled at that. With shaking hands, he gently pushed at Alexander's shoulders, easing them apart.

"Come, Alexander. Your bath awaits. I would like to take care of you this evening, if you will allow me."

Alexander nodded silently and allowed Hephaestion to pull him towards the bath. He stood still, not speaking, as Hephaestion gently unlaced his sandals and pulled them off. He remained still as Hephaestion released the pin that held his heavy red cloak in place, followed by the simple white chiton that he wore. He held his breath. Standing naked before his lover, he felt aroused despite the pain in his body. Hephaestion tugged on his hand. "Get in, Alexander."

Alexander stepped into the bath and leaned back against the side of the tub. The warm water felt wonderful. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily as Hephaestion gently bathed him and washed his hair. He had wanted to protest, but it felt so good that he simply allowed Hephaestion to do whatever he wanted. He had never felt so loved and cherished as he did at that moment. What he had done to deserve such a man as this, he did not know.

The gentle tug on his hand encouraged him to stand and step out of the tub. Hephaestion tenderly dried him from head to toe with a soft towel. He carefully applied some of the healing ointment to the wound and kissed the tender skin around it. Alexander watched as Hephaestion turned the covers back on the bed and put out all the lights except a small brazier near the bedside.

"Lie down, Alexander" Hephaestion said softly.

Alexander obediently lay down on the bed and quietly watched as Hephaestion stripped off his clothing, washed, and dried himself quickly. He did not think he had ever seen anyone so beautiful and perfect as his Phai. He never grew tired of watching him.

Hephaestion slid under the covers next to Alexander, spooning behind him and pulling him back against his chest. He kissed his neck and nuzzled the blonde curls. "Sleep, Alexander. I shall be right here beside you." He pressed a gentle kiss on his ear. "I love you, my Alexander."

Alexander was already asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay...You'll like the next chapter much better... I promise! :)<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

Hephaestion watched him for what seemed like hours, but was probably only moments. He watched him as he slept, his expression relaxed and at peace and his breathing slow and steady. Alexander looked so young and so innocent like this. Only the scar on his chest belied the ravages of war that he had seen and felt. Very carefully, as not to wake him, Hephaestion slid the light covering down off his body, wanting to see all of him. His gaze fell on his face, from the strong jaw and slightly parted lips to the gentle curve of his eyelids that hid the most expressive eyes he had ever seen. He took in the sculpted chest, flat stomach and narrow waist, down his strongly muscled thighs. There was not a part of him that Hephaestion did not find beautiful.

He could not stop himself from touching him, just barely skimming his fingertips over skin that was at once foreign and familiar. It had been far too long since he had felt the warmth of that skin under his hands. He lightly traced his collar bone with a fingertip, then ghosted his touch down the center of his chest, hardened with muscle and dusted with a fine covering of light hair. His fingers skimmed over the golden skin, down the line of hair that ran to his naval, pausing there to look up at his face as Alexander stirred slightly in his sleep.

He had planned on letting Alexander sleep, but suddenly he had a great need to wake him. He wanted to be the first thing Alexander saw when he opened his eyes…something he had done a thousand times before and never tired of. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to him, trailing soft kisses over his chest and down his belly. He tasted the salty sweet taste of his skin, breathing in the warm, slightly musky scent that was uniquely Alexander. As he worked his way back up, he became aware that Alexander was awake and watching him, his head propped on a pillow.

"What a pleasant way to wake up." Alexander smiled happily.

Alexander's smiles never ceased to take his breath.

"Good morning, my love" Hephaestion smiled in return. "I trust you slept well?"

"Aye, I did." His expression softened. "Thank you, Phai."

Hephaestion looked puzzled. "For what?" He lay on his side, his fingers tracing lazy circles on Alexander's stomach.

Alexander reached and carded his fingers through Hephaestion's hair. He so loved his hair. "Thank you for taking care of me last night. And for letting me sleep." He looked away briefly. "I know you wanted to make love last night. I am sorry I was not up for it."

"There is nothing to apologize for, my Alexander. I was more than happy to hold you as you slept. I have missed that so very much. Waking up next to you made me happier than I have felt in a long while."

Alexander studied his lover's face, getting lost in those incredible blue eyes, before pulling his head down. "If you would like to make _me_ happy, you could kiss me."

"As you wish, my king." Hephaestion leaned down and captured Alexander's lips in a kiss that was achingly gentle, pouring all the love he felt into it. He deepened the kiss slightly, his tongue gently probing every part of Alexander's mouth. He pulled back breathlessly and looked into the slightly flushed face of the man he loved. "What is it you would like me to do, my love?"

Alexander smiled seductively. "Well, I rather liked what you were doing when I woke up. If you were to continue that, I would certainly not object."

Hephaestion winked at him. "As you wish, my king."

"Hephaestion, stop saying that!" Alexander laughed.

"As you wish…" he didn't finish the sentence because Alexander grabbed him and pulled him into another deep kiss.

Hephaestion pulled away from his mouth and began kissing his way down his neck, nipping at the tender skin where his neck and shoulder met. Alexander's fingers still threaded through his hair, encouraging him to continue. He licked a line down his chest, drawing the flat of his tongue over a nipple before nipping at it gently. He chuckled softly at Alexander's sharp hiss of breath, and then turned his attention to the other nipple. He knew that Alexander found this highly erotic. He had very sensitive nipples. His exploration continued as he worked his way down Alexander's abdomen, leaving a trail of open mouthed, wet kisses as he went. Alexander was breathing harder and he clutched Hephaestion's hair harder, encouraging him to keep going. He paused, looking up to see Alexander staring down at him. "What would you like to do, Alexander? I do not want to risk hurting you." He pressed a gentle kiss over the wound on his chest. "Tell me what you want."

Alexander smiled softly. "Phai, you will not break me, I promise. I want to make love with you…to you. I will be fine, do not worry. I need this so much."

Hephaestion sighed. "As do I, my Alexander." He rolled onto his back, pulling Alexander on top of him. "Why don't I let you take control? You can do whatever is most comfortable for you."

"Hephaestion?"

"Yes, Alexander?"

"Shut up and just kiss me."

Their lips met again, this time neither of them held anything back, and only breaking apart long enough to breathe before claiming each other's mouths again. Alexander's hand trailed down Hephaestion's chest and stomach before gently cupping his growing arousal in his palm. He felt Hephaestion buck up to meet his touch. He curled his fingers around him, marveling at the soft, velvety feel of the skin stretched over the hardened steel underneath. Hephaestion groaned into his mouth and writhed under his touch. It made Alexander feel incredible that he could reduce this powerful man to a quivering mass beneath him. As much as he wanted to draw this out and spend the whole day making love, it had been far too long and he needed to feel the connection of joining with his lover.

Dipping his fingers in the oil from the bedside table, he knelt between Hephaestion's raised knees and prepared them both. Slowly he eased his way inside until he was fully sheathed inside his lover. He leaned down and kissed Hephaestion deeply, not moving his hips and merely enjoying the feeling of their joined bodies.

Hephaestion panted "Please Alexander…" and bucked his hips against him, "please, move. Just do…something…anything."

Alexander chuckled, slowing drawing out and easing back in. He felt Hephaestion's hands reach back to grip his buttocks, trying to pull him in even deeper. He began to move, slow deep strokes that quickly had them both moaning with pleasure. It was not going to last long for either of them; it had been far too long. His thrusts became harder, faster, and his breathing more erratic. The sight of Hephaestion stroking himself from root to tip was incredibly erotic, and hearing him pant out his name put him over the edge. He plunged deep, a soft cry tore from his throat "Hephaestion…gods…" His release shook his entire body with its intensity.

Hephaestion watched Alexander's face as he came apart and thought he had never looked more beautiful. A few more firm strokes and he found his own release, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

It hadn't lasted long, but neither of them was disappointed. Alexander collapsed on top of Hephaestion as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Hephaestion's arms wrapped around him and held him closely to his chest.

"I love you, my Alexander" Hephaestion whispered against Alexander's neck.

Alexander leaned back and looked into the flushed face of a sated Hephaestion. "And I love you, Phai. I have missed this so much."

Hephaestion kissed him gently. "I suppose we should get moving. I have much to do, and you need to prepare to leave again. We should dress and have our breakfast. I am sure the others will be looking for you soon. I am quite sure they know we are together as well. You know Ptolemy and his spies."

Alexander laughed. "Right. Well, we cannot keep them waiting, can we?"

They rose, took a quick bath and dressed for the day. Alexander sent for his pages to pack things for his trip down the other branch of the river. He was set to leave at midday. They paused at the door of his room for a slow, deep kiss before heading out for their breakfast. Alexander smiled. This morning had felt wonderful. He hadn't realized how much he missed it and how much he needed it.

He vowed to use some of his time away to plan something special for the two of them when he returned.


	10. Chapter 10

The men shared breakfast in the dining hall, excited about their trip down the other branch of the river. Despite the few hardships they had encountered, the previous trip had been interesting and productive. They hoped this would be the same.

Nearchus was in a great mood, as was typical of him these days. He still had not come down from his high of receiving his new title of admiral. "I have everything ready to set sail, Alexander! Our supplies are stocked and the men are ready and waiting for your word."

Alexander grinned at him. It was good to see most of his men happy. "Nearchus, my friend, you seem impatient!" He gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "We will be off soon, I promise! I have my pages preparing my things and getting them loaded onto the ship as we speak." He looked around at the faces of his trusted friends. "There is so much to explore and so many lands we can conquer on our way home. I do not want to waste any opportunity that we have. Do not worry, though. We ARE going home, and you will all be richly rewarded for your service and devotion." He raised his wine cup in a toast. "To the most powerful army in the world, I am most proud of you all!"

They toasted him in return. For now at least, his men were once again happy to follow their king. Alexander was in an exceptionally cheerful mood and was happily chattering away with all of them.

Ptolemy watched Alexander and Hephaestion as they laughed and talked, sitting close enough together that their shoulders touched most of the time. He suspected he knew the reason for their good moods. He had not seen Hephaestion this relaxed in some time. He caught Hephaestion's eye and gave him a knowing look. Hephaestion actually blushed slightly, which Ptolemy found quite amusing and he laughed softly.

Alexander rose to leave after finishing his breakfast. "Gentlemen, I take my leave of you for now. I will see you on the ship, Nearchus. Health to you all!" He turned as he started to walk away. "Hephaestion, would you come with me please?"

Ptolemy winked at Hephaestion and grinned. Hephaestion shook his head and laughed.

Hephaestion rose to stand beside Alexander and gave them all a playful glare. "I will leave you all to gossip like a bunch of women! Health to you."

Alexander threw his arm around Hephaestion's shoulder, turned and winked at his men, who were all laughing and smiling at them. He grinned, and then left the room with Hephaestion by his side. He did not care if they knew, he was too happy for it to matter just now.

* * *

><p>Hephaestion followed Alexander down to the harbor and out onto the dock towards the ship that he was to board soon.<p>

"Where are we going, Alexander?"

Alexander smiled at him, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I wanted to show you something on the ship before we set out."

Hephaestion tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow, wondering what was going on in that head of his. The only response he received was a wide smile from Alexander, who gave him a slight push up the ramp to the ship.

Alexander had paused to speak briefly with the two guards keeping watch over the ship, and then hurried up the ramp to catch up with Hephaestion, who was standing on the bow of the ship, looking out over the river. "I am trying to picture the scene you described in your letter, Alexander. Water stretching as far as the eye can see and the sun dancing on the waves. And at night…the way you described it was beautiful. I wish I had been with you."

Alexander reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. There was no one else on the ship at the moment. "I wish you had been there as well, Phai. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as you, my love. Somehow none of this means as much if you are not there to share it with me."

Hephaestion turned to look at him. "You sound like a silly school boy, Alexander" he smirked. "Your men have no idea what a big mushball you really are."

He pulled Hephaestion inside to where his sleeping area was. There was nothing fancy about the accommodations on the ships. They were functional but quite Spartan in their design. He did, however, have a cot in a covered area on the deck where he could rest. He wrapped his arms around Hephaestion's neck and smiled at him. "Are you complaining, my beloved?"

Hephaestion shivered, feeling Alexander's warm breath on his neck. "Oh no, Alexander. You may be the biggest mushball you want with me. It is cute, coming from the mighty King of Asia."

Alexander licked the tender spot below Hephaestion's ear and purred. "General Amyntoros, as your king I command you to shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, sire. It shall be done". He grabbed Alexander around the waist and pulled him tightly against him before thoroughly attacking his mouth until they were both breathless. He leaned back slightly and smiled.

"That was some kiss, Hephaestion. I think we should try that again…"

Hephaestion proceeded to do just that.

* * *

><p>The guards outside the ship heard the noises coming from inside. Moans, gasps, thumping sounds, the sound of something falling and breaking, followed by laughter, and the soft cries of ecstasy. They looked at each other and shrugged. It was quite obvious what was going on in there and with whom, but they knew better than to say a word to anyone. Alexander would surely have them killed if they did.<p>

* * *

><p>Alexander and Hephaestion were lying on the floor. One of the legs of the cot had broken and it was lying in a heap in the middle of the room. There was a broken wine carafe against the wall. Clothing was strewn all about the room. They were covered in sweat and breathing hard, staring at each other.<p>

Suddenly, Alexander started to laugh. Hephaestion's lips curled in the beginnings of a smile, then he too began to laugh. They rolled on the floor, laughing until tears sprang from their eyes.

"Holy shit, Phai! We have destroyed my quarters!" He looked around the room. "How in Hades did we end up on the floor, and why is my bed broken?" He looked around again and shook his head.

Hephaestion wiped the tears from his eyes, still laughing softly. "It would seem that you are feeling better, Alexander. I, on the other hand, think I have enough bruises and bumps to last me for some time." He grinned at Alexander. "I think am the one who needs to rest now!" He leaned over and nipped at Alexander's lower lip playfully. "You have drained me, my love."

Alexander stood and offered his hand to Hephaestion, helping him up. He embraced him and pressed a soft kiss to lips now swollen from their passion. He sighed. "I suppose we need to get back. I have a few things to do before we go, and I think Nearchus will be heading this way very soon. I am surprised he isn't shouting at us already for taking over his ship!"

They managed to straighten up the room as best they could and dressed in their rumpled clothing. They looked a bit like they had been in a battle.

Hephaestion's face grew serious. "You know, Alexander, that we were not very subtle about this morning. They all obviously knew we had been together. And I am sure they suspected the reason for you dragging me off after breakfast. I thought you said we needed to be more discreet?"

Alexander nodded. "Yes, I did say that. And in front of most of the men I would not have allowed any of them to know, but we were among friends this morning, and all of them already know of our relationship. As long as we don't make out in front of them, I believe they will do nothing besides tease the both of us about it. That I do not mind. I will not hide you entirely, Hephaestion. I do not mind if our closest friends know how much I love you." He smiled. "Now, come on. Let's get out of here before they come looking for us."

Hephaestion shot a look at the two guards as they passed them. "Not a word" he mouthed. They both nodded their agreement, but exchanged a quick glance and smile after the king and his favorite general had passed.

"I have things to attend to, Alexander. I will come back when you leave to see you off."

"Health to you, Hephaestion. I will see you soon."

Both men returned to their rooms with a huge smile on their face.


	11. Chapter 11

Hephaestion had seen them off, dragging Alexander into an empty room near the docks for a quick kiss and grope session before he left. Alexander had left with a smile on his slightly flushed face. Hephaestion knew he would miss him terribly, but their short time together had definitely improved his mood.

Time passed quickly. There was so much to do with his building projects that it didn't allow much time to think about anything else. It was the end of the third day. He was very tired and was preparing to take his bath and try to get some sleep. He grumbled under his breath as someone knocked softly on his door.

"Enter!" he commanded.

Damon entered, glancing up at Hephaestion with a shy smile. "General Amyntoros! I have another letter for you from King Alexander! I knew you asked not to be disturbed, but I did not think you would want to wait until morning for this. I hope I have not overstepped myself." He looked down at his feet as he extended the letter towards Hephaestion.

Hephaestion's evening suddenly got better. He took the letter and gave Damon a gentle pat on the shoulder. "You did right, boy. Anything from the king needs my immediate attention. Thank you for bringing it. You may go."

Damon smiled gratefully at Hephaestion and left the room quickly.

Hephaestion was smiling. He climbed onto the bed, sitting up against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him. Breaking the seal on the letter, he began to read.

_Phai,_

_Once again I am missing you. The short time we got to be together made me realize how much I truly do miss you when we are apart, and also showed me how easy it has been to put you…us…on hold. Things have gotten so complicated and busy that I haven't really given it much thought. Until now, that is. _

_Being with you, holding you, making love with you, sleeping curled in your arms…those things mean so much more to me than all of my conquests and all the treasure I have gathered. Yes, I know I once again sound like a girl, but you are my greatest treasure of all. If I had to choose between you and everything else I have, I would choose you._

_Do not be skeptical, Phai…I truly mean that. I am nothing without you and cannot do this without your love and support. _

_I promise you this - I promise that I will make more time for us to be together. I am the King, after all. What good is that if I cannot take time for myself once in a while? Others will just have to deal with it. Perhaps I should learn to delegate a bit more._

_I will not bore you with details about our trip. It has been productive and a good trip overall, but I will fill you in on all the details once I return. _

_You know from our meeting a few days ago that I may have to leave you behind again for a short time while I go and deal with the Oreitae, but it will not be for long. We will have some time together before I go there, I will make sure of it. _

_We are like the sea, Hephaestion, you and I. We are like the tides we learned about. You are my shore…my home. I may retreat and leave you time and again, but I will always…ALWAYS…return to you. My home is wherever you are._

_Now that I have completely made myself sound like a lovesick school boy, I will stop here and try to get some sleep. I will dream that I am in your arms, as I wish I was every night._

_I will be home in a day or two._

_I love you, I miss you, and I need you._

_Your Alexander._

Hephaestion's smile was so bright it would have put Helios to shame. He prepared for bed, and was still smiling as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ptolemy was not the only one who had his spies. Hephaestion had a few as well, and he had received word from one of them that the ships were close and should be back in the harbor before supper time.<p>

He spoke briefly to his chief engineers and builders. "Gentlemen, I leave this to you. I think we are all clear on what needs to be done next, are we not?"

They all agreed that they understood.

"Good. Then I take my leave of you. I will be back tomorrow to check on your progress. Health to you." Hephaestion mounted his big chestnut stallion and with a nod at his men, took off at a swift pace for the palace.

He smiled to himself as he rode. He should have plenty of time to make his arrangements.

* * *

><p>Alexander was glad to be back. He was, once again, tired of being on the ship, but more than that he was anxious to see Hephaestion. He had missed him terribly.<p>

The ships all docked and the men disembarked, the baggage was unloaded and everything secured, and yet no Hephaestion. He was a little surprised that he wasn't there to greet him, but figured he was just tied up with his work again. No matter. He would catch up with him at supper.

He was a little tired, but still in the great mood he had been in ever since his little tryst with Hephaestion. Wandering back to his rooms, he had decided to take a nice long bath…a luxury he had not had for days on the ship. He managed to make it to his quarters without being bombarded by requests and questions, for which he was both surprised and grateful.

As he entered his room, a silly grin appeared on his face. Lying upon his pillow was a scroll. There was no question who it was from. Only Hephaestion would leave a letter lying on his bed like that. He bounced onto the bed and grabbed the scroll like a child with a new toy. His smile only grew as he read the letter.

_My beloved Alexander,_

_I humbly request your presence to dine with me this evening in my quarters. I have instructed the guards that unless the whole of Asia is burning, we are not to be disturbed. _

_I look forward to seeing you. _

_All my love,_

_Hephaestion_

Any fatigue Alexander had felt left his body, replaced by euphoria. He had planned on doing something special for him when he returned, but it seemed that Hephaestion had beaten him to it. His Phai had planned a special evening for them, and he would not miss it for the world. He had his attendants prepare his bath and lay out clothing for him, wanting to look his best. He honestly felt like the lovesick school boy he had joked about. He could not wait to see him! They were definitely taking advantage of what little time they did have together.


	12. Chapter 12

Alexander had to laugh at himself. Yes, the Mighty King Alexander had a case of nerves, and he really had no idea why. It wasn't like it was their first time together. They had, after all, been lovers for over 15 years now, had known each other longer than that, and yet for some reason he had the sort of jitters one would get on a first date.

He had taken his bath and had his attendants help him dress and prepare himself for his dinner with Hephaestion. The invitation had sounded so intimate and formal that he wanted to be at his best. He had chosen to wear his Persian silks instead of the plain Greek clothing most of the generals wore. The robe and pants were of a deep purple color, with intricate gold embroidery on the edges of the robe. It was his favorite of all his robes. The wide gold bracelet he wore on his right arm and the ring that Hephaestion had given him were the only jewelry he wore, except for, of course, the pendant he always wore that matched the one worn by Hephaestion. _That _he never removed.

Glancing in a mirror, he was satisfied with his appearance. A cup of wine would, he hoped, take the edge off his nerves. After drinking that down, he left his room and made his way down the short hallway to Hephaestion's quarters. He was practically shaking with anticipation.

At Hephaestion's door, he hesitated slightly. The two guards stepped aside to let him pass. He knocked on the heavy wooden door softly.

"Come in, Alexander" The rich, warm baritone voice alone gave him shivers.

He gasped as he entered the room, frozen in his tracks and momentarily speechless. The sun was just setting, so the light coming through the windows was tinted with reds and golds. There were candles of beeswax lit all over the room, small braziers burning near the bed and the table, and the scent of incense burning. Vases of flowers dotted the room in various places. The whole room smelled of sandalwood, rich spices, and sweet flowers. It was intoxicating. As he stood taking it all in, he heard a soft chuckle from behind him as Hephaestion closed the door, locking out the world. He moved up behind Alexander, standing close but not touching him. "I am glad you are here. I have missed you."

Hephaestion's warm breath tickled Alexander's neck and sent chills down his body. He could not suppress a shiver. He wanted to lean back against Hephaestion but for some reason he could not get his body to move. Another soft, seductive laugh from behind him sent more shivers down his spine.

"Why don't you go and have a seat at the table, Alexander. I will have our meal brought in."

Alexander still felt a little overwhelmed. He did as he was asked, taking a seat at the table that was set for them. Fine golden plates and goblets adorned the table, along with more flowers and candles. At Hephaestion's word, several servants entered from another door carrying trays of food and wine. All sorts of fresh fruits-figs, dates, pears and grapes- surrounded a succulent looking roasted lamb. Lamb! He had not eaten that in longer than he could remember, and it just so happened to be one of his favorites! The aroma of fresh, warm bread filled his nostrils as it was brought in with steaming bowls of broth for dipping it in. Finally, of course, there was a platter of sweet honey cakes with a bowl of warmed honey, something they both loved to eat. It was truly a feast fit for…well, a king! He smiled at his own silly thought.

Wine was poured for them, and then Hephaestion ordered the servants to leave. Once they had left, he closed and locked the door. Turning around, he smiled warmly at a still speechless Alexander. He felt like grabbing him, throwing him down, ripping his clothes off and absolutely ravaging him right then and there, but that was not how he had planned the evening, so he managed to calm himself. He moved slowly across the room, noting how Alexander's eyes followed every move he made. Taking a seat across from him, he flashed him a brilliant smile. Alexander still had not spoken. Hephaestion laughed softly. "Are you well, Alexander? You have not said a word to me."

Alexander had been staring at Hephaestion ever since he had turned around. He was, for lack of a better word, breathtaking. He wore black silk threaded through with silver, two wide silver bracelets, a ring of rich blue lapis, and the match to Alexander's pendant. Alexander shook himself out of his trance and smiled at Hephaestion. The man was seducing him, without even touching him, and doing a damned fine job. He was turning Alexander into a puddle at his feet, and he knew it. He finally found his voice. "You have outdone yourself, Phai. This..." he gestured at the room, "looks amazing." His voice lowered. "_You_ look amazing. I cannot believe you did all this for me."

Hephaestion smiled and shrugged. "I love you, Alexander. You deserve nothing less." He said it matter-of-factly, like it was the only obvious response. "Now, let's eat while this wonderful meal is still hot."

Alexander's stomach rumbled appreciatively as they dug in. They ate until they were nearly stuffed, speaking very little and of nothing in particular. Finally, Hephaestion picked up one of the small honey cakes, broke off a corner and dipped it in a bowl of warm honey. He held it up to Alexander's lips and smiled at him.

Alexander's breath caught in his throat at the intense look in those cerulean eyes. He accepted the bite of honey cake into his mouth, his tongue flicking out to lick a drop of honey from Hephaestion's finger as he did so. He proceeded to feed Hephaestion a fig, letting his fingers rest on those luscious lips for a moment.

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Hephaestion broke eye contact finally, reaching to pour them another cup of sweet wine.

Alexander grinned. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Hephaestion?"

Hephaestion smiled seductively. "I hardly think I need to, Alexander."

Their gazes locked and held…again. More silence, more tension, but of the best kind.

Finally, Hephaestion stood and reached out a hand to Alexander. "Come, my love."

Alexander took his hand and allowed himself to be led towards the bed. Hephaestion directed him to stop and turn around with his back towards the bed. He licked his lips nervously and swallowed hard. Whatever was going on in that beautiful head of Hephaestion's, he did not know, but he suspected that whatever it was, he was going to like it very much.

"Be still, Alexander." Hephaestion ordered.

The king did as ordered, shaking with anticipation. He could not wait to see what Hephaestion was going to do next.


	13. Chapter 13

_**M Rating on this one**_

* * *

><p>Every nerve in Alexander's body was on fire. He felt himself tremble and the hair on his arms stood up with the goose bumps that appeared. Other parts of him were perking up quite nicely as well. Other than briefly holding his hand, Hephaestion hadn't even touched him, yet he was already coming apart. He could not tear his eyes away from the deep blue eyes of the man he loved, eyes that had darkened and were hooded with restrained passion. Restrained for now, at least.<p>

"Undress, Alexander." Hephaestion stated simply in a voice that was soft but firm.

Alexander, still holding Hephaestion's gaze, nodded mutely and slowly slipped his robe from his shoulders. He saw Hephaestion's tongue poke out briefly to wet his lips and he bit back a smile. It seemed that his bold general was not as unaffected as he was trying to appear. He said nothing, hooking his fingers in the waist of his silk trousers and easing them down over his hips before carefully stepping out of them. He was unashamedly naked, knowing full well his lover liked what he saw.

"Sit down, Alexander." Hephaestion commanded in that same soft voice.

Obediently, he sat on the side of the bed, trembling now with anticipation of what was to come. He watched as Hephaestion retrieved a strip of black silk from the small table near the bed and approached him, holding it out. He drew a sharp breath as Hephaestion moved in front of him, reached around and tied the strip of silk around his head, covering his eyes. His breathing quickened. Only Hephaestion would he have trusted this much. He could not see a thing.

"Lie back please" Hephaestion instructed.

Alexander did as he was told. He lay naked and vulnerable on the bed, unable to see, but he had no fear. He trusted Hephaestion with his very life. Whatever the man had in mind, Alexander had no doubt it would be most pleasurable to both of them. He bit his lip, trying not to smile. He never realized Hephaestion had a kinky side, but he kind of liked it. He heard Hephaestion moving around, heard his footsteps briefly cross the room and then return to the bed. For a few moments it was completely silent, and he exhaled impatiently.

A soft chuckle was his answer. "Patience, my Alexander." He could not see that Hephaestion had retrieved a large soft feather and was standing over him with it.

Alexander gasped and jumped slightly at the sensation of something very soft and light trailing down the center of his chest, down to his belly button, then back up. That same light touch traced one nipple, across his chest, and traced the other one. His nipples hardened at this feather light stroking. "Hephaestion…what you are doing?" he panted.

No answer. Just more whisper soft touches down each arm and then back up, then slowly down his abdomen, circling his belly button softly.

Hephaestion smiled, though Alexander could not see it. He drew the soft plume slowly along Alexander's skin, with just the lightest of touches. He drew a line with the feather over one hip, down the strongly muscled leg, laughing softly as Alexander's foot jerked when he tickled it.

"Hephaestion…" Alexander growled a warning.

Hephaestion continued to tease with the feather. He slid it over the other hip and down and back again on that leg. He then very lightly stroked the feather over Alexander's obvious arousal, drawing a sharp intake of breath and a jerk of his hips. Alexander's lips were parted and he was panting softly.

Alexander was painfully hard even though Hephaestion had not touched him. He squirmed impatiently. "Heph.." he began, but his words were quickly cut off and turned to a gasp as he felt a warm, wet mouth replace the feather light touch he had felt just a moment ago. A trail of kisses, licks and nibbles followed the same path the feather had previously taken. Up and down each arm and across his chest, pausing to lick and nip at his already hardened nipples. He started to reach his hands up to touch Hephaestion, but they were quickly smacked down.

"Uh uh, Alexander. No touching" Hephaestion's voice slid over his skin like velvet.

Hephaestion continued to lick and nibble his way down one leg and back, then the other. He drug his tongue lightly from Alexander's belly button, moving very slowly down. He paused, pulling back just a little to let his warm breath blow against a very hard Alexander. He smiled, noting that Alexander's entire body was practically vibrating. He very lightly ran his tongue up the hard length before him.

Alexander cried out softly and could not stop himself from bucking his hips up towards the warm wetness of Hephaestion's tongue. "Hephaestion…" he panted, "please….you are killing me. Let me touch you, see you, something….please."

A warm laugh tickled his ear as Hephaestion moved up and leaned over him, nipping the tender spot below his ear. "My poor Alexander. I will help you. Sit up please."

Alexander sat up, his hands balled into fists to keep from touching Hephaestion. It was making him completely crazy. He felt Hephaestion's hands slide to the back of his head and untie the silk blindfold, pulling it away and tossing it aside. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the dim light of the room. Hephaestion was standing next to the bed, still dressed, and smiling down at him. Alexander was desperate to touch him. "Please Hephaestion. I want to touch you."

Hephaestion nodded and slowly eased his robe from his shoulders, letting the black silk glide down his arms and fall to the floor. With slow, graceful movements he stepped out of the silk pants. He noted the way Alexander's pupils dilated and his breathing became faster as his eyes drunk him in. He lowered himself to the bed, laying on his side and leaning slightly over Alexander. "Kiss me" he ordered simply.

Alexander hissed "It's about fucking time!" He grabbed Hephaestion's shoulders and pulled him over on top of him, claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. Their tongues battling for dominance, they kissed until they had to break apart to breathe. He slid his hands down Hephaestion's body until they came to rest on his hips, pulling him in tight and rubbing against him. He could not seem to get close enough. As they kissed again, a slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he felt Hephaestion surrender to him, moaning softly into his mouth and allowing Alexander to take control of the kiss. He attacked Hephaestion's sensitive neck and shoulders, while continuing to stroke his hands up and down his back and squeezing the round globes of his ass as he pushed upwards. Hephaestion was every bit as hard as he was.

"Hephaestion, I want you. Now!"

Hephaestion rose up so that he was kneeling over Alexander. He kept eye contact the whole time as he reached for the bowl of oil on the bedside table and dipped his fingers in. He reached back and prepared himself, then applied more oil to Alexander's hard length, stroking him a few times and drawing a groan from the king.

"I love you, my Alexander" he whispered as he crouched and lowered himself onto Alexander's waiting shaft. He eased down slowly, his head lowered and his long hair falling in a silky curtain around his face. When he had taken him in fully, he leaned down and kissed Alexander tenderly.

Alexander looked at the beautiful man above him and smiled. "You are so perfect. I am so deeply in love with you." He pushed his hips upwards, urging Hephaestion to move. "Make love to me, Phai."

Hephaestion eased up and then slowly back down; the feeling of fullness was nearly overwhelming. He began to move in a steady rhythm, changing his angle from time to time until he hit the spot he was looking for. He cried out softly.

Alexander needed more. "Roll over, Hephaestion" Hephaestion rolled onto his back, pulling Alexander with him.

Alexander eased himself between Hephaestion's raised knees and pushed back inside him. Gripping Hephaestion's thighs for support, he began thrusting into him hard and deep, angling for just that perfect spot again and being rewarded with a sharp cry from Hephaestion when he hit it.

Hephaestion had begun to stroke himself in time with Alexander's thrusts. His head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and lips parted as his breathing became more ragged. He knew he was not going to last much longer. Alexander's rhythm had become more erratic, so he knew he was close as well.

Alexander's body shook and what was left of his control crumbled. "Phai…I can't…" he gasped. With a final hard thrust, he came undone, emptying himself deep inside his lover. Feeling Alexander's warmth rush into him sent Hephaestion over the edge as well. A few quick, firm strokes and he came hard, his release spattering his chest and belly.

Finally, Alexander collapsed on top of Hephaestion, breathing hard. Hephaestion wrapped his arms around him and kissed him gently. "I love you, Alexander" he whispered against his lips.

"And I love you, Phai" Alexander whispered back. He rolled off Hephaestion and onto his back. "Gods, it is hot in here!"

Hephaestion laughed softly, reaching his hand over to stroke the damp strands of hair away from Alexander's face. After placing a kiss playfully on the tip of his nose, he rose from the bed and went to get a warm, wet cloth to clean them both. After doing that, he brought them both a cup of chilled wine. They sat up against the headboard, sipping their wine and letting their skin cool.

"That, my love, was amazing" Alexander sighed. He was spent. He toyed with the feather that lay on the bed, smiling softly before tossing it aside.

"Aye, that it was, my Alexander. I hope everything pleased you."

"Everything was perfect, Phai. You were perfect." He stretched and yawned. "Thank you, for everything." He yawned again, drawing a soft chuckle from Hephaestion.

"Perhaps we should sleep, Alexander. You have to leave tomorrow and you need to rest." His voice had a touch of sadness to it. He got up and went around the room, snuffing out all the candles and braziers. The silvery glow of moonlight was the only light in the room now. He climbed back into bed and lay down next to Alexander, leaning over and kissing him slowly.

Alexander stroked Hephaestion's soft hair and sighed. "We will talk tomorrow, before I leave. I promise. Let's get some sleep." He lay on his side, his arm thrown across Hephaestion's chest. "Sleep well, my love. I am not going anywhere tonight."

"Good night, my Alexander. Rest well."

Alexander lay awake until he heard Hephaestion's breathing become slower and deeper as Hypnos claimed him. He truly wished he did not have to leave again tomorrow, but he vowed they would talk before he left. He snuggled his face into Hephaestion's neck and followed him into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Hephaestion woke to the sensation of something tickling his nose. He swatted at it without opening his eyes and rolled over onto his side. Something tickled his ear. He swatted at that as well, only to feel that same tickling again. A soft chuckle was heard from behind him, and he knew exactly what his "pest" was. It was not an insect; it was a golden haired king who, at the moment, was being a childish brat.

"Alexander…" he sighed, "give me the damned feather." He rolled over onto his back and turned his head towards his tormenter.

Alexander laughed, reaching over and tickling Hephaestion's side with the plume.

Hephaestion grunted in mock annoyance, snatched the offending item from Alexander's hand and tossed it onto the floor. Laughing at Alexander's pouty expression, he slipped his hand up into his tousled curls and pulled him down towards him. "Come here, you big baby."

They exchanged a light, tender kiss. Alexander softly stroked Hephaestion's cheek and smiled down at him. "Good morning, my love."

Hephaestion place a playful kiss on Alexander's nose. "Good morning, my king." He stretched and yawned, not really wanting to leave the warmth of the bed and the comfort of the warm body beside him, but unfortunately nature had other ideas. "I will be right back, Alexander. Do not go anywhere." He rose from the bed and went into the other room to relieve himself and drag a comb through his tangled hair. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled. Alexander had marked him. There was a lovely purple bruise high up on the side of his neck. Nothing he could wear would hide it, unless he wrapped himself up in a thick fur cloak, and it was certainly too hot for that! He sighed. He knew he was going to be teased mercilessly about it, but it was nothing he could not handle. He had teased Ptolemy enough times about having marks on him every time he had a tryst with some woman he managed to snag, so he supposed he deserved it.

When he returned to the bedroom, there was a tray with some honey cakes and a carafe of wine waiting on the bedside table. He arched an eyebrow at a smiling Alexander. "Honey cakes for breakfast?"

"I know how much you love them, Hephaestion. Besides, I figured you could use the energy after last night. A bit of sweet cake and some wine might give you a little extra strength." His eyes danced with humor.

Hephaestion chuckled. "And what, pray tell, would I need this extra strength for?"

Alexander grinned wickedly. "I have an assignment for you, General Amyntoros! I need you to map something out for me."

Hephaestion groaned. Not another damned map. "What do you need me to map for you?"

Alexander smiled seductively. "My body. You need to explore the entire thing with your lips and your hands. Be very thorough. I know what a perfectionist you are…I know you will not miss a thing."

Hephaestion grinned. "I accept this assignment gladly, my king."

A knock on the door was a most unwelcome sound. Alexander mumbled something under his breath and went to answer it. One of his pages stood, looking nervously at him. Alexander was not feeling particularly patient. "What is it, Theron?"

The boy stood up straight and delivered his message with far more courage than he felt. "Admiral Nearchus sent me. He said he needs to speak with you."

Alexander frowned. "Is anyone dying?"

"No" the boy answered.

"Is anything on fire?"

"No" the boy answered again, feeling rather uncomfortable.

Alexander gently laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Then go and tell Admiral Nearchus I will be along after I have my breakfast. I do not wish to be disturbed now. Please, deliver that message for me, Theron. You may go."

The nervous boy bowed slightly and hurried away.

Alexander returned to the bed and sat down on the side next to Hephaestion. He laughed. "I think I scared the boy. Now, where were we…?"

They fed each other bites of honey cake and giggled like school boys as honey ran down their chins and they proceeded to lick it from each other.

They made love slowly and sweetly. Alexander would be leaving today and they only had this morning to enjoy. And enjoy it they did.

* * *

><p>Alexander met briefly with Nearchus and then with the rest of the generals to go over their plans for the next few weeks. He would be departing with a smaller part of his infantry to deal with matters of the Oreitae. He knew it was to be at least 2 or 3 weeks before he would see Hephaestion again, and he wanted to take a few moments to speak with him before he set out on his march. He had noticed during their meeting that Hephaestion had seemed a bit distracted and unhappy, though he had his suspicions why.<p>

After being stopped by Leonnatus and Perdiccas and answering their questions, he made his way to Hephaestion's rooms. The general had disappeared as soon as the meeting broke up, and Alexander assumed he had returned to his quarters.

Sure enough, he found Hephaestion sitting at his table surrounded by an endless supply of maps, charts and correspondence. And as was his habit of late, Alexander simply breezed into the room and flopped down on Hephaestion's bed.

Hephaestion shook his head and laughed. "Come in, Alexander!" He leaned back in his chair and smiled at a grinning Alexander. "You are such a goofball sometimes. What can I do for you?"

Alexander sat up and patted the side of the bed next to him. "Come, sit. I want to talk with you before I leave."

Hephaestion rose from his chair and quietly sat down beside Alexander. He looked down at his feet, not wanting to meet his eyes. He felt rather foolish about his emotional state at the moment.

Alexander gently cupped his chin and lifted his face towards him. Those cerulean eyes he loved so much looked so sad. "What is it, Hephaestion? What troubles you?"

Hephaestion gave him a weak smile. "I called you a big baby earlier. But no, it is I who is the big baby now." He sighed. "I am being selfish, but I do not want you to leave." He laughed softly at himself. "There, I said it. Now I once again sound like a girl."

That drew a laugh from Alexander, who wrapped his arms around his favorite general and embraced him warmly. "You are no more a girl than I, Hephaestion. I do not want to leave you." He smiled, a touch of humor in his eyes. "Sometimes it sucks to be the king."

"Perhaps, but you would have it no other way. We all have to make sacrifices; we knew that going in. It is just that these last couple of days…" Hephaestion hesitated.

"Trust me, Hephaestion, I understand. These last couple days we have made time to be together. We have managed to escape from the madness for a few stolen moments. Amazingly, everyone managed to function just fine without us. I have encouraged them to make some of these decisions on their own. I do not need to see to all the small things. I trust their judgment or they would not hold the positions that they do" He brushed his lips lightly over Hephaestion's. "Of course, ordering them to leave us alone unless the place was on fire did not hurt."

Hephaestion blushed. "I was rather adamant about that."

Alexander sighed. "I promise, Hephaestion…I promise that I will do better when it comes to spending time with you. I truly want to. It awes me how much I need you sometimes. Just these few moments together have been so good for me. You as well, I suspect. Our relationship is far too important to me to allow it to be pushed aside constantly by trivial matters. I regret that I have to leave now, but you have your work to finish here and I have matters I must attend to before they get out of hand. I have complete faith in you, and that is why I leave you with these assignments. I know everything will be done perfectly and usually ahead of schedule. You are as valuable to me in that way as you are to me personally." He stood, pulling Hephaestion up with him. He took Hephaestion's face in his hands and smiled at him lovingly. "I will miss you, my beloved, these next few weeks. I will meet up with you again in Rhambacia, and I promise I will make time for our reunion there. Babylon awaits us, Hephaestion. We have a long way to go yet, but we will be there before you know it. We will have all the time we want there, Phai. We can be together all that we want and enjoy the fruits of our labors. I personally cannot wait to see you lounging on my bed in fine Persian silks." He licked his lips at the thought, causing Hephaestion to flush slightly.

They exchanged a long, slow kiss, savoring the taste and feel of each other, then simply held each other tightly for a few moments. Finally, Alexander pulled away. "I must go, Phai. Walk with me?"

They walked out towards the stables to retrieve his horse. The contingent that he was taking was already assembled and was waiting on his word to march. He led his horse out to where the army awaited. Hephaestion walked beside him, close enough that their shoulders touched. Finally, he reached the front of the column and stopped.

"Mount up, men!" He shouted. "Prepare to march."

He turned to Hephaestion once more. "I will miss you, my love. Take care while we are apart."

"And I will miss you, my Alexander. Be safe. And stay out of trouble" he said with a smile.

Ptolemy, who had been patiently waiting for the king to mount up, laughed. "Oh for the love of the gods, Alexander! Just kiss him already, damn it!"

Their close circle of friends all laughed. Alexander grinned. "Oh, why not?" He grabbed a very startled Hephaestion and planted a big sloppy kiss on him, and then turned and leapt up onto his horse. "Let's ride!" He shouted, and with a quick smile and wink at the still flustered Hephaestion, they set out.

Hephaestion smiled. He had left a present for Alexander to find later. _Gods_, he thought, _I really am turning into a girl._


	15. Chapter 15

They had set out at mid morning and marched all day. Finally, he had called for them to make camp for the evening. He wandered through the camp as his men were tending to their suppers and settling down for the night, making sure to speak to as many of them as he could. Morale was so important, and he dared not miss a chance to give the men a word of encouragement or a pat on the back. Even though he seemed to be back in their good graces, he knew it was a tenuous hold that he had on their affections.

Finally, his tent was set up and his things brought inside. After taking his meal with his companions, he decided to call it a night.

"Health to you, gentlemen. Rest well. We march again at first light."

Entering his tent, he walked over and flopped down on his cot. He smiled, thinking of all the times lately that he had done the same thing in Hephaestion's room. It had become a running joke between them now. He never knocked or announced his entrance any more, but simply strode in and collapsed on his cot.

Hephaestion. How he missed him right now. He lay on his back with his arms folded behind his head, a soft smile playing on his lips as he thought of the last couple days they spent together. It seemed that the gods had finally decided to give them a break and ease up on the constant interruptions and crises that had been plaguing them for so long. They had shared meals, talked, laughed, and made love more than they had in the previous 6 months or so. It had almost felt like falling in love all over again. He hoped he had conveyed to Hephaestion just how deeply he was loved.

All he could think of right now was how badly he wished Hephaestion was here with him. He needed something to take his mind off his deep need of his lover, so he decided to pull out his old, tattered copy of the Iliad that he loved so much. Perhaps reading some of his favorite stories there would keep him from pining away after his Phai. His Patroclus. It always made him smile to think of them as Achilles and Patroclus.

He reached down for the ornate wooden trunk that held a few of his treasured personal possessions and opened the lid. A smile as bright as Helios lit his face at what he found. Inside the trunk, next to his precious Iliad, was a scroll with Hephaestion's seal on it. It seems his devious general had snuck into his room and left him a letter before they had left.

He was aware that he was grinning from ear to ear, and that he probably looked like a silly school boy. He really did not care. He propped his back up against some pillows and carefully broke the seal. Just seeing Hephaestion's meticulously neat handwriting made him happy. He began to read.

_My Beloved Alexander,_

_I knew you would find this here. I know you, and I know that the first thing you would do if you missed me would be to read from your favorite book, for it always cheers you. Yes, I know you well, my love._

_I cannot begin to tell you what the last couple days have meant to me. I have missed you so much lately. The last year has been a difficult one for all of us. Even when we were in the same place, there was rarely time for us to be together. That we got to share each other these last days is a gift from the gods themselves. Finally, my prayers were answered. I do pray for you Alexander, every day. And for us. _

_Making love with you is the most perfect thing I have ever experienced. Each time feels like the first, and I never take it for granted. The things you make me feel, I can scarce describe. My body trembles at your touch. My knees go weak at your kiss. When we lie together in love, nothing else exists for me but the two of us. Nothing else matters at that moment. Afterward, I feel like I could take on the whole of the world all by myself, such joy do I feel. You are beautiful and perfect in my eyes. You truly do have eyes like no other, and I love to get lost in them. When you look upon me with such love as I feel, I wonder what I have done to deserve such a thing. Truly I have been blessed. _

_Even in our difficult times, my love for you never wavers. It never shall._

_I liked what you said about me being your shore, your home you always return to. What a lovely analogy. It is true, I will always be a constant that you can return to, a safe haven to shelter you. If I am the shore, my love, then you are the waves. How fitting that is. Like the waves, you are changeable. Sometimes you are calm and steady. Sometimes you are wild and unpredictable. At times you unleash a wrath unlike any have known, yet you can be as gentle as a lamb. The waves are changeable, yes, just as you. But one thing remains constant. They always return to the shore. You always return to me, no matter what. It shall always be. _

_Just as there will always be the ebb and flow of the tides, there will always be something to pull us apart, but always we will find each other in the end._

_Yes, I know. I sound like a girl. We have done that a lot lately, and I am not at all ashamed of that._

_I will miss you terribly, my Alexander, and I cannot wait to be with you again soon. Dream of me, while you are away, and know that I dream of you as well. Know that when you gaze at the stars at night, I am gazing at those same stars and thinking of you._

_Be safe, my Alexander. I look forward to our reunion in Rhambacia. I will be counting the days. _

_I love you more than I can begin to say. _

_Yours now and forever._

_Phai_

Alexander thought his heart would surely burst, such love did he feel. He truly did not deserve this man.

_I promise you, Hephaestion_, he thought to himself, _I promise you that I will make time for you no matter where we are or what we are doing. And once we reach Babylon, we will have all the time in the world. We will never have to part again. I will make sure of it. The waves will return to the shore for good._

As he drifted to sleep, still clutching the scroll, he swore to himself to keep that promise.


End file.
